Inseparable
by Liana D. S
Summary: T.K. was an angel and Matt was a werewolf (just like their digimons ). Angels and werewolves were enemies but if God wanted else, then what would happen?A story of brotherly love. My English is not good...so please help me correct the grammar and everything. My first fic, please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1:River

Inseparable

How forgetful. My first post didn't include any disclaimer! *kicking myself*

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 1: River

A blond boy stood up, confused at the strange feelings surrounding him. Before this, he ran to chase a butterfly, but unfortunately, the butterfly flew high, he couldn't reach it. What left from that playful chase were only thirst and fear. T.K., that winged boy, hadn't visited this place before. Everything around him was very still, even the river in front of him; seemed like it stopped flowing, too. No wind blowing, no sounds or voices rising in the air. The strange stillness petrified the little angel.

T.K.'s mom was right. Don't run or play too far away from The Holy Alba, T.K.'s village. Outside, there was only danger awaiting in silence. It was unnoticed until a victim was trapped.

"Uuuh..." the blond angel started to cry, his little wings paralyzed, "Help me...anybody... I want to...go home..."

No one answered. T.K.'s sobs resounded through the stillness. He was totally alone...

...but the river finally flowed, once again, very slowly. The wind blew, made T.K. stopped crying. It seemed like the wind wanted him to see something carried by the flowing river.

T.K. raised his face and was surprised.

The current delivered a bloody creature, floating lifelessly for a while, and then stuck still on the sharp rocks near T.K. The blond trembled. He never saw this kind of creature before. It had big ears on top of his head. Its hands and legs were rather furry; they were covered by blue fur. It also had long nails that could pierce anything. The sharpness of its canine teeth threatened T.K. Despite of these carnivorous features, it also had some features resembling human; five fingers each hand, pointy nose, and straight posture of its body were so human-like.

Actually, it was not important, for the blood had covered a half of his body. Still trembling, T.K. held the creature's hands. "Maybe...maybe it's the right time to use holy power," he thought, "but if all his wounds are healed, he may wake up and regard me as his prey..."

After a long minute, T.K. shook his head and said, "I must help him, no matter if I'll be eaten!"

A dim orange light came out from T.K.'s small hands. He opened a magical seal he learned from his mother. Then, in a short while, all the creature's wounds were completely cured. T.K. smiled wearily. He lost much power to do that, but all of his effort was paid.

T.K.'s smile was faded a little when the creature moaned. It was about to wake up.

"There's a hope that he'll not eat me... I'll be alright..." T.K. whispered to himself.

The strange creature woke up slowly. Raising his face and blinking several times, he asked weakly, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

T.K. tried to greet the creature in friendly way. "I'm T.K., an angel from The Holy Alba. You drowned and stuck to the stones. You were bloody, so I helped you. Are you feeling better?"

The creature widened its eyes a little when hearing 'angel', but then narrowed it again and nodded. "Thanks for washing all that hell from my body."

"You're welcome. Anyway, what's your name? I never see you around before."

"I'm Matt, from Schwarz Plain."

A big lamp in T.K.'s head turned on. "Wow, it means that you're a werewolf, right?" The little angel rubbed his eyes with his hands, showing that he hardly believed he met this creature. Dream came true.

Matt nodded, raising eyebrows. "Why are you so excited just because I'm a werewolf?"

"I always listen to the story about Blue Werewolves living in Schwarz plain from my mom. I always adore how powerful and loyal they are to their tribe, although some parts of the stories are...boring." T.K. smiled. Matt looked at the kid deeply. There was something strange that suddenly crept out from Matt's heart. Matt didn't know what it was, but all of a sudden, he sprang upon T.K. uncontrollably with a hungry look.

T.K. screamed. "A..are you...going to...eat...me?" He trembled badly under Matt's claw-resembling hands.

Matt grinned, showed his sharp canine teeth. "Seems like your mother didn't tell you about what werewolves do to angels."

T.K. gasped. His mother told him about it, but T.K. thought that werewolves were not so bad and wouldn't do such a dreadful thing. T.K. was wrong. That 'boring' part of the story was not a nonsense.

Matt was ready to devour his newly-caught prey, for his stomach had craved for food so terribly. But actually, it was not hunger that came out from his heart. He was not an animal fully; he was half-human, and that thing coming out from his heart was possibly a humanly feeling of pity. A normal hungry wolf could devour that pitiful trembling thing so easily, but it was different for a half-human like Matt. Slowly, he released the young angel and stood afar, facing the river.

"Go away."

T.K. stood up slowly, paralyzed. "Th...thank you..."

T.K. tried hard to run away, but he stumbled and fall. He fainted; there wasn't any power left in him because of the earlier wound-healing process he did. Matt turned and saw T.K.'s still body on the ground. Matt's heart skipped a beat. He approached T.K. "Hey, wake up!" Matt shook T.K. a little. No response. T.K.'s body was very cold. Matt breathed heavily. _Don't die!,_ his heart shouted. Shakily, Matt hugged T.K. and he could feel T.K.'s breath. Relieved, Matt took T.K. up.

"I'll bring you home."

T.K. opened his eyes when he arrived at the gate of Holy Alba. He found himself in Matt's arms, wrapped in a protective warmth. But he was so shocked when he saw Matt bloody again, this time worst. "Matt, what happened...to you?" T.K. asked worrily.

No answer."Feeling better? I'm sure you can stand on your own legs, now." Matt said as he let T.K. stand on the ground.

T.K. blinked a little faster. "Why are you wounded again? Let me heal you!"

Matt walked a step, avoiding T.K. "I'm OK. Just some light scratch from weak tigers."

"What? Tigers? We were attacked on the way here?"

"Go back, quickly. The others won't let you to see me!"

"You tried to save me, right?" T.K. insisted, his tears formed a small lake that drowned Matt inside. This angel showed Matt some strange feelings; feelings that made Matt want to protect. Maybe, it was also the feelings that made T.K. feel safe with Matt.

"We're enemies, remember? Darkness and light never blend. That help doesn't make any change."

"However, I must thank you for your help." T.K. said, smiling, when placing one of his hand on Matt's wound. The dim light started to come out again, but Matt stopped it. "You'll lose power again," he said in a rather unbelievable soft voice, then he washed away T.K.'s tears, "I'm alright. Don't worry, the wound will be cured by itself."

"But..."

"The sound of footsteps getting closer made Matt and T.K. aware. "See you." matt jumped and ran into the darkness of the woods.

T.K. froze. "Matt...will he be alright with all those wounds?"

Suddenly, T.K.'s mother, Nancy, hugged him from behind and turned him, face-to-face with her. "Honey, are you alright? Oh, you're bleeding!"

"But Mom, I'm not..."

"It's alright. We will get you to the healer!"

T.K. placed his palm on his cheek. He realized that it was Matt's blood.


	2. Chapter 2:Metamorphosis

I'm so sorry for my earlier post with 'despite no reviews' inside... I just forget how to find reviews... I do appreciate your reviews, everyone... Thank you, and I apologize for my stupidity. :)

Anyway, for Zen's review, I think that is one of my major problem in writing. I try to minimize it here. :) I found it's hard to, for example, replace 'look' with 'stare' or 'glance' or else, I don't know the proper condition of using those words as replacement.

LILFOC: some of them will appear... guess who? :D

Continuing the struggle. My first chap was very messy I think... T.T But this one is better, I think *don't be too optimistic, Liana*

Well, here you go. Maybe, I'll go review some fics after this, haha. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It is created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation.

One morning, Matt stood up on the edge of Reira Cliff, which was not too far from where he lived with the other werewolves. He sighed a little, although he didn't feel any pain or something. He was totally recovered; it didn't take much time for him to recover since he used to get wounds when hunting, but the ones that he got last time were the worst. Meeting TK was a fortune.

Ah, that angel. Matt suddenly felt a slight pain inside. He didn't know why for sure. He just whispered to the wind, "Hope he will always happy."

In Holy Alba, TK was busy playing in sandbox with some friends. The school was ended soon that day, so the little angels could play longer than usual. They raced to make the highest sand tower.

The school bell rang 12 times, a sign for the sand-builders to stop racing and decided who won. TK cheered. "Yay, mine's the highest!" He jumped joyfully. The other angels let out an oh-my-God-TK-beat-me-again sigh, then handed TK some candy bars and chocolates. They said, "OK, OK, here's my afternoon snacks. Happy pigging."

TK smiled happily while looking at the pile of sweets he got from his friends, but then, he said in soft voice. "Hey, I can't eat this all! Mom said too much sweets make holes in your teeth. Let's pig out together!"

TK's friends froze for a while, then laughed. "OK! So kind of you, TK!" Then, the angel boys sat under a tree and began partying with sweets and stories. But soon afterwards, one by one left TK, as they were picked up by their parents. TK could only smiled and waved to his friends and their parents, although he wanted to cry and asked his own mom to take him home everytime he watched his friends leaving. Nancy was a medical counselor for the entire tribe, so she was sure very busy taking care of the angels, especially the little ones. But she forgot one thing; her own angel who used to wait for her coming. Since TK understood how crazy was his mom's job, he never complained about going home alone, having dinner alone with cold foods, and sleeping without bedtime stories like the other little angels.

"TK!"

An angel girl ran towards TK. Knowing that familiar cheerful voice, TK turned back and smiled happily. "Hi, Kari! I thought you have been home. Where's your mom?"

Kari shook his head. "Don't know. Seems like she's so busy lately, so she can't pick me up," the brown-haired girl didn't care much about it and dragged TK to the sandbox, "Let's build a high tower together!"

"Ah, no more towers, Kari... I'm bored. How about sand castles? I never built it before."

"OK, whatever you want to build, but I must warn you; I'm the best sand castle builders in the entire school!"

"Really? Prove it, then!"

The two tried their best to build great sand castles, but as Kari warned, she was great in shaping windows, gates, and all, so she easily beat TK who only built a high straight sand tower without window or gate. Kari giggled. "How can people enter your tower if there's no gate, TK?"

TK blushed a little. "M-maybe, I can't built it better than you... Teach me how to make gates!"

For a while, TK forgot how painful it was of being alone. Kari used to come in the right time for him. She had charming personality that made TK comfortable through her smile, her laugh, and small games like this.

"Thank you, Kari..."

Kari raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"For being my friend."

Kari smiled. "You're welcome, then. Sometimes, I see you sit alone sadly when the others go home. I don't like that. I like you to be always happy like now," Kari stopped a while, "Anyway, why are you so sad when you're alone?"

TK stooped. "Ah, just missing my mom. I want her to pick me up for just one time...but she is busy..." he forced himself to smile, "I'm a crybaby."

Kari shook his head. "Missing your mom means that you love her. It doesn't make you a crybaby. You're still a strong angel after all."

"Re-really?" TK said in disbelief, and Kari nodded. Was he that strong? Then, why did Matt protect him when he fainted few days ago? A strong angel must be able to protect himself, right? Maybe, he could be a strong angel many years after, but not now. He hoped that when he grew up, he could be as strong as Matt, so he could protect not only himself, but also the entire tribe and Matt as well.

TK felt a sudden sharp pain on his back, especially around his wings. He shut his eyes and moaned. "TK, what's wrong?" Kari walked closer to him and held his hands worrily.

"Uhh... my wings...hurt..."

Kari blinked several times, thinking. "A sharp pain on the wings... can it be..."

Kari shook his head and quickly put her hands on TK's wings. "TK's wings must be healed first!" she said to herself. A dim pink light came out; it must be Kari's healing power. After a while, TK could move his wings again. "Feeling better?" she asked to TK.

"Yes, the pain has gone. Thank you again, Kari..."

Kari smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "You're welcome. Now, we better go home together before late."

Kari and TK walked home hand-in-hand this afternoon. They swung their hands and sang happy go-home songs along the way. They parted in front of Kari's house. "TK, don't forget to check your wings to the doctor. Maybe, it is a sign of metamorphosis." said Kari while opening the gate.

TK widened his eyes in joy. "Metamorphosis? Is that true? Am I going to change?"

"Don't know. Get a check-up for it, 'kay? I don't want you to be sick because of the stabbing pain."

TK nodded. He knew he would face a painful change when his wings grew, but it also meant that he wouldn't be no longer an angel kid.

Two days after, deep in the woods...

Matt saw his bloody image on the clear surface of a river after hunting and eating his prey. Dirty red colored his cheek, his mouth, his neck, and his hands. He didn't like the look of himself after hunting because of that red thing stained him. That red thing reminded Matt of what he had done; killing, but for werewolves, it was the only way to get fed. They were natural hunters, natural killers, but for an unknown reason, Matt didn't like it.

"I hate my strength." The voice deep inside Matt resounded through the holes in his heart. Matt held his breath, then dip his whole face in the river. After that, he raised his face from the water and washed his hand. "Nah, now much better." He smiled when seeing the blood flowed away with the current.

When going back to his lair, Matt thought about his power. He was the youngest people in the colony, but he was the fastest hunter, too. That was why he got some privileges in colony; because he shared what he caught for the colony, he used to get the biggest part in the feast. But actually, Matt didn't like the sharp taste of bloody prey while the others liked it the most. He didn't know why he was different from the other killer werewolves, even though he was part of them.

Matt remembered releasing some of his preys before this. The last time he released his prey was when he released TK, that blond little angel from Holy Alba. The different little angel who didn't see him as an enemy like the others, but as friend, although TK knew shining holy angels never mix up well with the fierce bloody werewolves.

"If I can just throw my strength and my guilt, than it will be better."

Suddenly, Matt felt a sharp pain on his back. He trembled when he heard a slight voice of an angel, asking for help. Matt turned back and ran. Although he didn't know where to run, but his legs seemed to move involuntarily to a place where the little angel was.

After running in crazy speed for a few minutes, Matt finally found TK being strangled by a masked man near a small lake surrounded by some tall rocks. "Don't hurt him!" Matt shouted while quickly attacking the strangler. TK slipped from the strangler's hand and fell to the ground. "Cough, cough... M-Matt..." TK reached out for the werewolf. Matt couldn't hear TK's voice as he attacked the masked man fiercely.

"Tell me why you strangled TK!" Matt asked angrily, still attacking.

The masked man's hand lit up. That blue light coming out from his hand must be his power. "That's not your business, werewolf!" He punched Matt with a huge power. Matt hit a big tree and fell, but then he stood up.

"Matt... stop... Don't hurt yourself again..." TK tried hard to speak louder. Matt turned his face to the little angel, smiled, and turned back to the masked man, "I'm OK, TK. Let me finish this for you."

Matt realized that the masked man had a pair of white wings on his back. "You're an angel." Matt concluded with a disgusted look in his eyes, then smirked, "It seems like 'the holy tribe of angels' is gone. You're as bad as werewolves, don't you think?"

"Just in your dream, werewolf!"

The fierce fight started again. They both had same level of power. "It won't end quickly, but TK can't wait." Matt turned to TK; the little angel grasped the grass near him in pain.

"Don't look away, stupid!"

The masked man suddenly attacked Matt from behind. Matt was thrown to the lake hardly. "Matt! Matt!" TK tried hard to help his friend from drowning, but he couldn't move too far.

Matt could feel the cold water piercing him. "Damn... If only I had more power... I could...save...TK..."

"TK... thank you for everything...thank you..."

"MATT!"

The drowning Matt opened his eyes slowly.

"PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!"

Matt smiled. "...thank you for being my friend."

Splash! Matt jumped out from the lake. TK's face lit up. "Matt... I know you can!" he smiled. The masked man was very surprised. "Impossible! The Purgare Lake didn't pierce that dark werewolf? How can it be?"

"Impressed, huh?" Matt turned to TK, "Get your eyes shut, buddy."

TK nodded and shut his eyes. Matt turned back to the masked man. "Get ready for the last blow!" Matt jumped and stabbed the masked man with his 'claw', then threw the masked man to the lake. Strangely, the masked man, who was an angel possessing the same holy power as Purgare Lake, was pierced to shiny droplets even before his body touched the lake.

"Hey, open your eyes. You're safe now."

Slowly, TK opened his eyes. He saw Matt smiled, no sign of blood. "Matt, where is that man?"

"Don't worry, he's gone. Are you alright?"

TK was about to nod when suddenly, he moaned. The pain on his wings came back, this time worst. "Uhhhh!"

"TK, what's wrong?" Matt held TK's hands worrily.

"My wings... I-I'm going to...meta...morphose..."

Matt ever heard about angel's metamorphosis when the colony talked about angel's weakness. The metamorphosis thing was very painful; their new wings slowly came out from their back, replacing the old one. It was just the same with TK. His small orange wings was slowly torn. From his back, slowly came out a pair of mature white wings. TK gasped as he pushed the mature wings to come out completely. He could hardly stand the pain.

"M-Matt...I-I can't do this...It hurts..." TK's squeeze on Matt's hands weakened.

"Don't give up, you tell me earlier, right?" Matt replied softly, knowing TK needed support. Matt knew it couldn't lessen TK's pain, but at least, TK knew that he was here to support.

"O-Okay..." TK pushed again the wings. His back bleed. At first, TK managed to resist the pain, but when half of his new wings had come out, the opening on his back was torn harshly because the wings pushed it. TK squeezed Matt's hands harder. His tears dropped one by one.

Matt could see TK's blood flow to the ground. The little angel was so pale, cold, and shaky. Matt looked desperately in two round blue eyes that seeked for help. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, TK..." He whispered in his heart, feeling guilty, "If only I can share my power, I'll share it with you..."

The Purgare Lake shone brightly after Matt whispered his hope. The holy magic in the lake responded Matt's hope as a sign of pure friendship. Soon after, some of Matt's power was transfered to TK. Matt could feel his power creep out under his skin. He smiled as TK's wings came out completely after a hard push TK did. "You did it, TK. Great job."

"Th-thank you... It is because of you, too..." TK said wearily. Matt's smile faded when he saw TK's bleeding back. "But you still can't heal yourself..."

The Purgare Lake shone once more, giving a sign to Matt to bring TK there. Carefully, Matt took TK up, then placed TK's bleeding back and wings on the water. TK squeezed Matt's hands once again as he felt the cold water touching him, but then sighed in relief.

"Feeling better?" Matt asked. TK nodded and smiled cheerfully. "I feel very energized!"

Matt let TK stand on the ground. The newly metamorphosed angel looked at his new wings happily and tried to flap it. He flew! "Uwaaah, I'm flying! Look at me, Matt!" TK flew around happily, but fell after a while because his wings weren't strong enough to fly. Fortunately, Matt caught him, so he didn't hit the ground.

"You must practice before being a big angel, kid." Matt ruffled TK's blond hair. TK nodded again enthusiastically. "I will. Thank you for helping me, Matt."

Matt looked at TK, confused. "I'm not helping you at all. It's your own strength."

"But you're here by my side, supporting me while holding my hand. It's all that I need to push out the wings. A big thank you for you!"

The little angel hugged Matt. Matt froze, then smiled and hugged back the blond angel. "You're welcome. Promise me, you'll grow up to a great angel."

"Of course."

Matt stared the little angel deeply. How happy he was when staring that happy boy like this. It felt like TK was his...how human used to say, not friends, but...brother? And TK also had the same feeling towards Matt.

Matt stood up. "Are you strong enough to walk, TK? If not, I'll bring you home."

TK shook his head. "I've bothered you enough today. I'll walk myself, but will you walk with me, Matt?"

"As long as I don't enter Holy Alba, I'll walk with you."

But as soon as they stood up, someone hit Matt's head from behind. Matt fell again into the lake. "Matt!" TK screamed in horror, but suddenly, someone brought him away from that place.

* * *

Please read n review everyone :) I promise I will read it and won't miss it like before :p Thank you and see you ^^


	3. Chapter 3:Love

I don't know why it's difficult to write short chapters... Sorato and Takari are also difficult to avoid.. This chapter will show you a childish Sorato evidence. Sorry for the ones who don't like this kind of pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It is created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation.

* * *

Chapter 3: Love

TK struggled to free himself from the one who caught him. No, he didn't want to be caught again! He didn't want to hurt Matt again!

"Ssh, Honey... It's me."

The tight clench on TK's body lessened a little. TK looked up and he saw Nancy there. "Mom..."

"Yes? Hmm, you look terribly messy. It must be because of that werewolf..."

"You don't know anything about Matt!" TK gripped his mother's hand before it touched his forehead, "You don't know anything about me!"

Nancy got a big shock, and within a second, TK managed to free himself and ran away, but Nancy quickly caught him again. "Aaaaahh! Let me go! Let me go! I want to see Matt!" TK hit Nancy several times frustratingly and cried. Nancy never see this side of TK. Yes, he never get such a tantrum. His sweetheart changed drastically, and Nancy didn't know what to do to silence him. Finally, Nancy used his paralyzing magic power to his son. TK panted as he felt his body getting weaker. Still sobbing, TK fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Nancy kissed TK's damp cheek. She could feel her heart throbbing while seeing her son's eyes swollen from crying. "What happened to you, dear? Why are you so frustrated?"

* * *

TK woke up in his room. Realizing that he was parted forcefully from Matt by his mother, TK jumped out of bed, wanting to go out and see Matt, but he stumbled. The slight sound of his head stroking the floor made Nancy aware. She ran to her kid's room and quickly helped TK stand. "Anything hurt, honey?" She asked, but as soon as TK stood up firmly on the floor, he pushed Nancy away without saying anything. He stared blankly upon his mom, showing anger.

"Tell me, what is my fault to receive such a frightening look on your face?" Nancy said shakily. Hearing this, TK knew that he was hurting his mom's heart and felt rather bad. He stooped down. Nancy caressed him gently on his cheek, waiting for him to tell her everything he hid.

"You didn't even notice that I metamorphosed earlier, did you?" TK said in low sad voice. Nancy was rather surprised; she was too busy panicking around. She didn't pay attention to that eye-catching white mature wings on TK's back until he told her to.

"Ah... I-I'm sorry... Yes, I notice it now... You're great..." Nancy said it absentmindedly. It didn't work; Nancy knew it exactly, since there was no expression change in TK's face. Encouraging words were meaningless that time because TK expected Nancy to be by his side when he metamorphosed, uttering those encouraging words, but she couldn't.

"I'm terribly sorry, TK... You know, I have been very busy lately..."

"You're not. You have been very busy since I was born. Keep busy until the day I die, so I will die alone!" TK's voice got louder when uttering the last sentence. A shock stabbed through Nancy's heart. She shook his son hard. "Who taught you that horrible sentence? Takaishi Takeru, please look at my eyes and answer me!"

"It's my own words!" TK shouted, "You never be with me. I'm always alone! In School Feast, in Autumn Festival, in my birthday, you always leave me alone! You never pick me up from school. You never be with me when I'm going to sleep or when I'm awake. You're going home just when I'm asleep. You don't know how I miss you, so I decided to leave home!"

Suddenly, Nancy hugged TK, cut his words. TK hardly breathe in his mom's hug, but in times like this, when he and his mom were so close, breathing was not so important. The two shut their eyes in silence. Then, TK felt his mom sob on his shoulders.

Well, Nancy didn't make such a big mistake, though. TK hugged his mom back. He still remembered the time his mom teaching him about the magic healing power of angels. If Nancy used to leave him alone so often, then who would teach him using that power?

Meanwhile, Nancy regretted being a busy woman. Since she was a child, being a medical counselor for the tribe was all she could dream of, but maybe, her real dream was being a great mother for his child. For TK. She wanted the time that had past to come back, so that she would spend better times with her son.

"I will resign from my job and find less-demanding one, so I can spend my time with you, sweetheart." Nancy finally spoke. TK stared his mom lovingly, his lips curved to a smile, and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you."

Nancy smiled too. "It's me who must say sorry. I love you too."

TK and Nancy released their hug to each other after that. Nancy held TK's shoulders. "Anyway, can I see your metamorphosis scar?"

TK nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He turned back and showed his wings. Nancy examined carefully the area between the new wings. She smiled in wonder. "It was perfectly closed. No scars left. How can this be?"

TK wore his shirt again. "It was OK. The Purgare Lake heals me."

"But you can't move that far right after metamorphosis, right? It must be painful."

TK jumped back to his bed. "Matt helped me. He picked me up and placed me on the lake, so the wounds were completely healed."

Nancy was aware of this 'Matt' thing. "Are Matt the werewolf you said earlier?"

TK nodded happily. "He is my best friend!"

Nancy blinked several times in disbelief. TK couldn't befriend a werewolf, but she stopped herself from telling him so. Otherwise, TK would get a tantrum again. "Well, as long as he doesn't make you hurt, it's OK, I think..."

TK shook his head. "Matt is kind. He always protects me, so don't worry about him, Mom. Hey, maybe you should see him too someday!"

Nancy smiled nervously.

* * *

"What happened?" Canid, the wolf leading Matt's flock, asked coldly in front of icy Cryola Cave when Matt came back, soaked. "Nothing." Matt trembled a little; Purgare Lake was nothing but freezing water, even colder from Cryola Cave. He gazed on the ground, didn't want to face his king without anything from hunting.

"I know it's not nothing. You're defeated by someone else and he took your prey, right?"

Matt stood quietly.

"I expect more from tonight. Get a better catch tomorrow." The blue wolf walked away. Matt felt so useless, but he tried to cover it by telling Canid what happened near Purgare Lake.

"I get a sign of betrayal in Holy Alba," Matt started, "An angel tried to attack the other angel, although they were in the same tribe."

Canid stopped and grinned. "Then, find out what really happens with those angels and who are involved in the scene. We can use them." He said before walked into the cave.

Matt turned to Reira Cliff as usual. That cliff was a perfect place to be alone; that was why Matt used to go there. "If I find the one who's behind this hypothetical betrayal... then maybe, I'll harm TK, too," he thought, as his blue eyes darkened, "I'll spark up a war. How stupid."

Matt stood up and howled to the moon, angry with himself. After meeting TK, everything in his life wasn't the same anymore. He felt so powerless against his own feelings, against Canid, against the rules binding him away from TK. He wanted his power back, but TK took it all away.

"It's not TK's fault. It's my own fault to be so lame." Matt sat down, then pulled his knees to his chest. Power would not stay beside love. The two were in different dimensions. That was also why angels, who held love, and werewolves, who held power, couldn't stop confronting each other. Just like the conflict Matt had that night.

"Whoaaaa! Get away! Get away!"

Matt raised his face and saw something fiery in the center of the big round moon. That thing got closer. Matt didn't recognize it, he only knew that it was falling. Unfortunately, he failed to avoid that falling thing.

"Ouch!" Matt yelled. There was also a girl's voice yelling the same.

"Hey, get off my back! It hurts!" Matt yelled again to the girl that landed perfectly on his back.

"Ah, s-sorry!" The girl jumped off and stood up panicly. Matt slowly raised his body. "Are you OK?" the girl asked when Matt moaned in pain. "Well, you're heavy, it's no way I'm OK." said Matt to that boyish bronze-haired girl with fiery wings on her back. She puffed her cheeks. "But I've warned you to get away before I fell! And I'm not that fat, OK?"

"Hah? Who says you're fat?"

"You said I'm heavy!"

"Heavy doesn't always mean fat! Well..." Suddenly, Matt laughed. Still puffing her cheeks, she asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Just feeling oddly happy. Don't mind it. Anyway, seriously, I don't mean to say 'fat' to you." Matt smiled. The girl blushed a little, but then she outstretched her right arm and said, "No problem. I'm Sora."

Matt was a bit confused with how she outstretched her arm when introducing herself, just like human. Seeing Matt froze, Sora took his hand and shook it. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ah, I'm Matt." He finally answered. "Seems like you know about how humans introduce theirselves."

"Of course! I've been wandering with my flock to many places inhabited with human, searching the one needing help, so I know some humanly manners. Tonight, I supposed to fly to the east, but my wings aren't strong enough to fight the gusty wind..." Sora rubbed his wings.

"What kind of creature you are? Why approaching the dangerous human?" Matt looked at her strangely, as like she was an alien. Sora giggled. "You don't recognize this fiery wings? And my bronze eyes?" Matt shook his head innocently. "I'm a phoenix! Remember anything?"

Matt's eyes lit up. "You're a post bird. Human uses phoenix to deliver letters."

"Exactly. That's why we can safely approach human. Actually, if we do not harm them, then they won't harm us, so they're not as dangerous as you, and the others, think."

"People's point of view is sometimes deceiving." Matt sighed. Sora tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Ah...nothing."

"Don't hide it. I can read in your eyes." Sora walked closer and looked at Matt's eyes.

"Then just read it yourself." Matt turned his face aside, but Sora moved, so she could she his eyes. Matt turned again, but Sora moved to the side too. "Stop doing that!" Matt said in annoyed tune, but Sora still smiled happily. "You said that I must see it myself, so I do it. And I see something glowing, something beautiful inside."

Matt pretended not to care her.

"I see love."

Matt nearly choked. "You see what?"

"Yes, you love someone, but hide it inside. Thanks to me it is revealed."

"I'm not loving anyone! That's disgusting!"

Sora got a sharp knock on his head. "Disgus...ting?"

"Yes. Love weakens everyone who falls in it. Got it?"

"You're wrong! Love doesn't weaken us! Instead, love makes a new way to a new life!" Sora yelled, broke the silent night. Matt stared at her sadly, but his lips was locked. Sora knew this and lowered her voice. "You must live a tough life as a werewolf, and this new feelings must shock you. But that's fine. Love is natural, and I see a big one in you. You want to protect that someone from everything, but sadly, you two are separated. Am I telling the right story?"

Matt widened his eyes. "How can you... Ah, phoenix is a good eye-reader."

"I take that as a yes. Confessing is not that difficult, I think."

"I'm just not sure about my own feeling. We're parted and never be together, but there are dangers outside and I can't even stand by his side."

"'His'? Who is he?"

"A little angel, newly-metamorphosed. In Holy Alba."

Sora showed her sympathy. "I see why it is very difficult for you to confess. He must be your best friend."

"No. More than that. Like having someone with same blood flowing inside."

"Brothers?"

Matt nodded. Sora held his shoulder. "Want to send him a message?"

"Message? But I... can't..." Matt blushed, and Sora knew that he couldn't write. "I'll teach you,' she took out two roll of papers, a bottle of ink, and two goose's feathers. She gave Matt a feather and said, "Say what you want to write, then when I write it, mirror me."

Matt nodded and without any complain, he followed Sora's stroke. It was a bit difficult, for his hand were not as small and gentle as Sora, but he could finish it, although Sora still giggled when reading his messy writing. "Well, good for a beginner," Sora dried the ink and rolled the letter, then handed the letter to Matt along with a ribbon, "Tie it to my hand, please."

When Matt lifted his left arm, he shut his eyes tightly in pain and gasped. It was twisted because of the earlier accident, and the two didn't realize it. "Wait, Matt, don't move your arm." said Sora while holding Matt's injured arm. From Sora's eyes, came out two clear beads of tears. They dropped on Matt's arms and the pain was gone immediately. Sora moved Matt's arm a little, and it fixed.

"Thank you. That was great." Matt looked at his arm in wonder.

"You're welcome," Sora nodded happily, "That's what phoenix does, and that's what friends are for, right?"

Matt smiled, then tied the letter on Sora's hand. "Thank you again for everything today, Sora."

"Me too. If you didn't sit there, then where would I land?" Both of them laughed.

The wind wasn't gusty anymore, and Sora had flew again, delivering Matt's letter to Holy Alba before reunited with her flock. That night, Matt drowned in a deep sleep on Reira Cliff. In his dream, that cheerful phoenix reached his arm, then held TK's arm, and intertwined them.

* * *

And that's it :) A little bit exaggeration, I think , haha. What do you think? Please read n review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4:Secret

_I'm back ^^ I try to update as soon as possible but my medical study is so demanding... TmT And maybe, there will be no update until two weeks after this, because next week will be full of anatomy and physiology *need more time to read*. And after the next week, I'll have a mid semester test. Sorry ... TmT_

_I don't know why but I think this chapter is a little bit strange, so read n review (I really appreciate the ones who keep reading and reviewing on 'Inseparable' :*)... And I also changed some parts from the previous chaps, because some parts are confusing for some readers. And about the man strangling TK, his identity will be revealed here *grin mysteriously*. Warning: Only 5 characters from Digimon are involved in this story: Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, and Nancy Takaishi; the others are my own characters. Don't know how to put the other digidestined here :p_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It's created by Akiyoshi Hongo and produced by Toei Animation._

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret

The morning air chilled Matt's body, woke him up from his nice dream. He was stretching his body, wondering why he woke up so early; the sun didn't even rise yet.

"Rise and shine, Matt."

A smirk on Canid's face that appeared suddenly in front of Matt automatically straightened the young werewolf. He bowed down to Canid. "I'm so sorry. I almost forget about my tasks today."

"That's OK," Canid laughed, "You're going to do some serious jobs, so resting is important. Follow me."

Canid and Matt walked into Cryola Cave. "Well, you better prepare yourself," Canid grinned mysteriously to Matt, "This can be painful for a young werewolf like you."

Matt gulped. The 'disguising' process wouldn't be easy. Yes, that day, Matt had a spy job in Holy Alba. It was about the plan of betrayal in Holy Alba that Matt and Canid were curious of. For this mission, Canid designed a disguising process for Matt. Matt would disguise as an angel.

Matt and Canid were in the center of Cryola Cave. There was a huge circle-an inactivate magic seal.

"Lay down there." Canid pointed the circle. Matt nodded, then lay down on the circle and closed his eyes.

Matt took a deep breath. The circle shone brightly. A second later...

"Arrrggghh!" Matt shouted in pain. The magic 'ate' all his werewolf power and exchanged it with fake angel power.

"C-Ca...nid...p-please...help..." Matt shakily reached out for Canid, but Canid just stared at him coldly with an usual smirk.

Canid was still Canid. He would not care for anyone except himself.

* * *

The same morning, TK squeezed his bolster while sleeping.

"_TK..._"

A weak voice resounded in TK's mind. It became louder, louder...and finally, in his dream, TK saw Matt in the middle of a huge circle, nearly passed out. But Matt wore a white angel robe, and...he had wings on his back. "Matt!" TK ran, then sat next to Matt while holding Matt's arm.

"Hey, little angel..." Matt smiled, "I know...you will come..."

"Matt...what happened...to you?" TK blinked several times in amazement, "You...you're an angel?"

Matt giggled, then squeezed back TK's arm gently. "Yes. Now, we can be together. Forever."

* * *

Some hours later...

Matt entered Numina Sancta -where the leaders of angels used to gather- without any serious obstacles. With his perfect angelic form, no one recognized him as an enemy. Completing the painful disguise process alive was a miracle. A blurry image of TK helped him survive. He didn't know whether it was real or only in his mind, but he was with TK, and it was really comforting.

"How come that dwarf beat up Jester?" A girl's sound behind a door attracted Matt's attention.

"It was not Takaishi Take..."

"Be smart, Seal. Use 'squirt' or anything that can represent him, instead of his real name."

Matt was aware with 'Takaishi'. He knew TK's full name: Takaishi Takeru, and the man inside the room nearly mentioned TK's name fully.

"Alright, then. It was not that dwarf who beat up Jester."

"Really? So who?"

"You may not believe this, but I found fallen fur of werewolf around Purgare Lake. And a scratch on Jester's mask, according to my analysis, is from a werewolf, too."

Matt's heart beat fast. So, this Jester was the masked man he killed few days ago! The people talking inside must be Jester's friends...in the other words, they were in one team and had same purpose.

The girl laughed. "Nah, you sound crazy."

"But it's true. Is Ta...I mean, that squirt preparing a betrayal to Holy Alba by befriending a werewolf?"

"He's just too young to understand. Besides, Nancy Takaishi won't teach her son such a dreadful thing. Your werewolf finding is illogical."

"But I told you, it's not a lie! Jester was killed by a werewolf!"

There was a short silence before the girl said, "Whatever happened, now Lady is doing something with that shorty. I'm sure Lady's motherish way will allure the eight-winged angel to surrender."

Eight-winged angel? Matt paid attention carefully to what they would say.

"Are you sure that we can play with Octangel while he's still in the dwarf's body?" The man replied.

"No, I guess," the girl laughed again with a childish laugh, but Matt knew it was an acting, "so we must separate Octangel out from him. But before doing the difficult thing, we better give Lady a try. Easiest way is always be done first."

"Well, can you imagine the agonizing dwarf? He always imagines how if he was born as a hero of Holy Alba. And when Octangel comes out, he will be a hero, in our memory!"

"Uuuh, so frightening... I feel very sorry for that dwarf... But there's no other way to overcome werewolves, right?" The girl laughed again.

Matt clenched his fist. He used to think that angel was pure from darkness, but after listening to the angels inside the room, he knew their dark secret. They wanted to eliminate the darkness, although their way itself was the way of darkness. TK was just a child, but they would heartlessly sacrifice him to take the power inside him and manipulate it. But the main problem was... "The one they called 'Lady'... What will she do to TK? I must go save him!"

* * *

TK sat on a bench in the corner of school field. He thought about the dream he had earlier this morning. About Matt being an angel. About Matt saying that they will be together forever. But in TK's dream, Matt seemed so weak. It meant that being an angel was an exhausting process for Matt and TK didn't want Matt to sacrifice so much energy only to be with him.

They wouldn't be together. It was really a dream. Matt had sacrificed much blood and much power to protect TK, and if TK insisted to be together with him, Matt might lost his life.

"Hi, are you Takaishi Takeru from second grade?"

TK raised his face and saw a long-white-haired woman with reddish eyes smiling to him. "Yes, I am."

"Ah, finally... I found you. Let me introduce myself. I am Lady, the new class guardian." The woman outstretched her arm in front of TK, and TK shook it.

The woman seemed interested to TK's white wings. "Hey, you have metamorphosed!"

TK turned to see his white wings, then turned back to the woman with a little smile. "Yes, it was painful, but I was able to metamorphose completely."

"Your friends haven't metamorphosed yet, do you notice?"

TK blinked several times, then nodded. "But I heard that Kari will metamorphose in a few days."

"That's OK, but still, you're the first metamorphosed angel in the class. You must be proud of it. It shows that you have a special power inside."

Special powers? "Is...is that true?"

Lady nodded happily. "It's one of many things guardians must observe from their students. Want to follow me to check it out?"

TK immediately stood up, but then he remembered that his mother would pick him up at twelve. And it was half past eleven o'clock. "Does the check take a long time?"

"A little bit. Maybe, we will finish around twelve."

TK thought for a while, then nodded.

* * *

The next day.

"Phew! So this is Holy Alba!" Sora landed on the roof of a house. She looked around; Holy Alba was a well-organized village, and also busy. "How can I find Matt's friend if there are so many angels and houses?" Sora rubbed the back of her head, confused.

"Who's there?"

Sora was very surprised to see a little girl looking up to the roof from the window. She would slipped and fell if she didn't hold the wind vane. "Ah, be careful, Miss, the wind is so gusty up there!" said the little girl, who was Kari.

"Ahaha, thank you for your warning," Sora laughed at her carelessness, sat near the wind vane, stabilized herself on the roof and asked, "Anyway, do you know Takaishi Takeru? I have to deliver a letter to him."

Suddenly, Kari frowned. "What happened? Do you know him?" asked Sora, showing sympathy, although she didn't know why Kari was sad.

"TK. He's my best friend... and he hasn't come back..." Kari cried, "Someone kidnapped him, and Auntie Nancy is so worried... No one had found him..."

Sora widened her eyes. "He was kidnapped...Matt must know this!" She thought, then said to the little girl, "Don't worry, I'll search for help!"

Sora was ready to fly, but Kari stopped her. "I saw him for the last time with a white-haired woman. Maybe, that can be a clue to find TK..."

Sora nodded, then flew as fast as she could to Matt.

* * *

TK arrived in front of a castle outside the village, where Lady brought him.

"Um, Mrs. Lady, I think I should go back now... My mom is waiting, and we have walked for a long time..." TK said for the fifth time.

Lady turned to TK and knelt down.

"Takeru, are you tired of walking?"

"N-no, but..."

Before TK finished his words, Lady lifted him. "Why don't you tell me if you're tired?" she smiled.

TK froze, remembered that it was impolite to interrupt teacher's order. Besides, Lady was so kind and gentle. There was no way she could harm him. TK gave up. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I'll be back soon. I hope..." He said in his heart.

Lady placed her palm in front of the door of the castle. The door shone and opened slowly. TK rubbed his eyes.

"Wow!" TK's eyes danced with delight when he saw a long table with many cakes on it. Lady put him down and TK quickly rushed to the dining table. "Wow, wow, may I eat one, Mrs. Lady?" He asked childishly to Lady.

"Of course. Take what you want, but don't be overeating."

"Hooray! Thank you, Mrs. Lady!" TK cheered. Lady sat him down on a high chair. TK sliced a piece of cake and ate it happily. This was the best cake he ever tasted. Lady smiled, then sat on a high chair across TK.

"Have you ever heard about Octangel, Takeru?" Lady asked.

"Mm, if I'm not mistaken, it's a powerful angel inside Dad."

"Yes. But now, it's in you."

TK swallowed his cake. "The... Octangel... is in me?"

"Your mother didn't tell you?"

TK shook his head.

"Hmm, alright, then I must tell you something about this Octangel power. Your father left it to you before his death because he trusted you, even you were so young that time, so you must not make him disappointed. You must know how to guard the power and how to use it if necessary."

TK sliced another piece of cake and put it into his mouth. Lady's words stressed him a bit. "Mrs. Lady, is Octangel being targeted by someone who wants to use it improperly?" asked TK, imitating one of the sentences his Mom used to say when there was a meeting in his house.

"Probably. A big power is usually being targeted by the others, especially our enemies, werewolves."

An imaginary knife stabbed TK's heart.

"I'll teach you how to use that power, so the power won't cause you any problem."

Lady sipped a red wine, then stood up and walked to TK. "Why are you sad? Does the food taste bad?"

TK shook his head again. "No, Mrs. Lady."

Lady knelt down. "Are you afraid of this huge power inside you, TK?"

TK didn't answer. Lady smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's OK, TK. The whole village is protecting you. I'm protecting you, so don't worry."

TK blushed a little. "Thank you, Mrs. Lady."

* * *

In the woods outside Holy Alba...

"Damn!" Matt hit a tree desperately. "Where is TK? He wasn't in Holy Alba, not in the nearby woods... Is he kidnapped by 'Lady' and taken faraway?"

"Matt!"

Matt turned back. Sora flew towards him. "Sora. What happened?"

Sora panted. "Finally... I find you... Your friend...he's being kidnapped, but...none...had found him... He was...with a white-haired woman..."

Matt leaned desperately against the tree he had struck. "I've searched the entire Holy Alba and the outside boundary of the village, but I couldn't find him anywhere..."

"Matt, you can find him. Please, don't give up." Sora held Matt's shoulder. "He's waiting for you right now."

Matt's eyes met Sora's reddish eyes that gleamed with a light of hope. Matt stood up. "You're right. I must not give up here."

Matt jumped through the branches and reached the top of the tree, searching once again for any sign of TK. Sora flew, following Matt. "is there any clue about the white-haired-woman, Matt?"

"She is probably Lady, member of a team that plans to kill TK and use his hidden power, so the angels can win against the werewolves. She has the magic of paralyzing mist."

"Mist? I know one misty place that is hidden in the southern part of Pristine Hill. Do you think she is there with TK?"

"Probably. We better check it out."

* * *

"Ooof!" TK dropped on his knees. He gasped. "Why...why can't I push Octangel out of my body? S...so tired..."

It was the second day after TK left home, but TK had pushed himself too hard to release the power of Octangel. The sweets didn't affect him anymore; just practice, practice, and practice. TK would not let anyone use his power as Lady said, so he must fully 'controlled' Octangel in his body. Unfortunately, the power of Octangel never came out completely, even with the helper magic seal set by Lady.

Lady entered the room. "Takeru, how's your practice?"

"Mrs. La...dy... I... I'll try again..." said TK hoarsely. He hadn't taken a sip of water that day. Trembling, TK stood up, but Lady suddenly punched him, so he bounced off and hit the wall. TK looked up with disbelief. "Mrs. Lady?"

"I can't wait for the Octangel to come out. Maybe, this will help." said Lady coldly, then kicked TK to the other side of the room. TK moaned painfully. "Mrs. Lady, why..."

"I'm no longer your angelic Mrs. Lady. I'm Lady, the one who will kill you soon and get that eight-winged angel in your body. But I don't want to use any difficult ways first, so I must stimulate that thing first, and it will come out by itself."

Lady stepped on TK's chest with her pointy high heels. "U...uuh...It...hurts..."

"How can a weakling like you metamorphose so easily?"

TK exerted all his remaining strength to slap Lady's leg. It worked; Lady lifted her leg. TK moved aside, away from Lady. "I...I'm not...a weakling..." said TK while clutching his hand in front of his chest.

"Prove it!"

Lady kicked once more, but TK moved away successfully. Every time Lady attacked, TK could only avoid. Finally, Lady got desperately angry because the eight-winged angel didn't come out.

"OK, no more subtle ways! Come out, you Octangel!" Lady snapped her fingers. A black hollow appeared above her, and Kari fell from it. TK clenched his fist. "Don't hurt Kari!"

Kari tried to stand up, but she fell. "TK... I-I'm...OK..." She smiled wearily.

A pair of white wings emerged from Kari's bleeding back. "Hmm, metamorphosing angel," Lady lifted Kari by grabbing her collar, "How I love them. They're so lame!"

Lady threw Kari to the window. The window broke, some of the window shards scratched Kari.

"Kari!" TK screamed in horror. Lady walked toward Kari who was now outside the room. She took out a knife from her pocket. "What I love from the newly metamorphosing angel is their pristine white wings. Better cut these wings before they disappear."

Lady lifted Kari and was ready to cut her wings.

"Don't hurt her!"

TK felt his back so heavy. Within a second, three more pairs of wings came out from TK's back. This time, there was no bleeding back, because the wings were actually Octangel's magical aura. Lady turned to him. "Now, here is Octangel!" She laughed meanly, "Get ready to be sealed!"

The stone statues at the corners of the big room opened their mouth and gave TK a light shot; the first step of sealing Octangel, but Octangel had more powerful magic than the stone statues. The stone statues broke, unable to handle Octangel's power. Lady clenched her teeth. "How can it break? Is Octangel that powerful?"

A purple light beam appeared in front of TK and when TK 'grabbed' it, it turned to a purple light sword. With no mercy, TK, or Octangel, cut Lady's arm that held Kari, made Kari fall onto the ground.

Lady screamed painfully and Kari looked at the bloody arm in front of her with horror. "TK, stop! Please stop!" She shouted, but TK didn't care her. Kari was strangely frightened to him that time. His eyes darkened, his bloody hands clenched the sword, ready to attack again. He was not TK. His soul was conquered by Octangel completely.

TK lifted the sword, but suddenly, someone grabbed him one-handed from behind. Actually, that someone was hugging TK.

"Hey, kid. Your friend is frightened. Please stop."

The sword fell from TK's hands and disappeared as he heard the familiar voice whispering him to stop. His eyes changed back to their original color, baby blue, the sign that Octangel was completely sealed back. TK looked up. "Matt..."

The young werewolf smiled calmly. "Are you alright?"

TK shook his head slowly. Matt helped TK, who hardly moved, to walk toward Sora. "Go with her. Help your friend to metamorphose, 'kay?"

TK nodded. "But, Lady..."

"Don't worry, I'll finish her for you."

Sora held TK's arm. "He can handle it. Please believe him."

TK nodded again, then followed Sora to safer place. Sora gently placed Kari on the ground. "What an awful wound. Let me heal you." Sora said to Kari as some clear tears touched Kari's back and heal the wounds.

Kari gasped and turned very pale. Her push got weakened. "Keep pushing, Kari!" TK was about to hold her hands, but he stopped. Kari turned her face away as the blood covering TK's hand frightened her. TK realized it and looked at his hands.

"Wh-what happened? Why are my hands bloody?" he thought, also frightened. He rubbed his hands to his white shirt, but his shirt now became stained. The red thing couldn't disappear.

"Uh, uh, my shirt..." Poor little TK panicly rubbed his shirt, but the red thing still stuck there. He moved away from Kari and desperately tried to rub the blood away from his shirt. Sora looked at TK with a pity. "Wait, TK. I'm still helping your friend." she said in her heart.

Meanwhile...

"So what Seal said is true. Little Takaishi arranges a betrayal to Holy Alba with you as his tool, right?" Lady smirked.

"I doubt you still have a well-working brain," Matt smirked back, "TK's heart are not rotten as yours. TK is not deceiving anyone. He is not you, liar."

"A young dirty werewolf like you is nothing but stupidity!" Lady jumped and attacked Matt, but Matt quickly avoided and attacked her from behind, stabbed her right through the heart by his claw. The angel died and disappeared into soot-like particles. Matt looked at the fine particles, surprised. "Darkness? But..."

Matt shook his head. There was something more important. He turned to TK, Sora, and Kari. Matt ran toward Kari and Sora first because he knew metamorphosed angel needed more attention. "How's her, Sora?" Matt asked about Kari. Kari raised his face and smiled wearily. "I'm OK, Mr. Werewolf, but TK..."

Matt looked at panicking TK. "What's wrong with him? Why is he so panic?"

"He tried to clean the blood covering his hands, but failed. It can't disappear, and he's very frightened." explained Sora. Kari stooped down. "I'm afraid of blood, so I turned my face away while TK helped me. Maybe, that's also why he's panic." she said guiltily.

"It's not your fault, little angel. I'll go talk to him." Matt said to Kari.

Matt walked closer to TK. "Hey."

"Uh, uh, it still sticks!" TK shakily rubbed his shirt. Matt held the little hands in his. "Calm down, TK."

"I HATE THIS THING! IT SCARED KARI AND MADE ME LIKE A KILLER!"

Matt understood how a pure little angel would respond to any blood stuck to their body. "Hey, listen. You didn't kill anybody, so you don't need to call yourself a killer. I'm the killer. I'm bloody, but I can wash it off later when I find water."

"But, Matt..." TK gulped, "An angel should not harm the others... And I'm very sure that I harmed Lady while helping Kari... God must be angry with me..."

"You don't know what God thinks about you, right?" Matt giggled, then gently hugged TK, "Listen. The world is not always kind to us. There's darkness outside, ready to attack the ones we love. Your friend Kari, your mother, everyone around you can be harmed, and sometimes, there's no way out except attacking back."

"But I don't like fighting..."

"Well, me too.." Matt sighed, "But protecting is not the word familiar to werewolves; there's only fighting and fighting, so here I am, fighting for protecting who I love."

TK raised his face. His eyes glowed in amazement. A slight smile lit up TK's face. "Thank you, Matt. I love you."

Matt knelt down and cleaned TK's bloody face. "So do I, TK."

"Mm... TK..." Kari called her friend. TK turned and Kari outstretched her arm. "I'm sorry..."

TK smiled. "What for? All of this is not your fault."

Kari burst into tears and immediately hugged TK. "I'm so sorry to make you hurt! I'm so sorry!"

TK blushed a little. "Kari...but I'm OK..."

Sora giggled. "How cute."

Matt smiled. Seeing TK happy made him happy, too.

Suddenly, a set of ropes tangled Matt. "Argh, what is this?!"

"Matt!" TK tried to untangled the rope, but he couldn't.

"We found him! The disguising werewolf!"

* * *

_That's it, everybody. As I said, maybe, the spinning idea in my head will not be written until two weeks after this. Thank you for reading n reviewing. _Kalian luar biasa!_ (You're great! ~how Indonesian singer usually praises their fans ^^)._


	5. Chapter 5:Madness

I'm back. Sorry for long no-updating (and breaking promise TmT)... Actually, I'm still in exam week until Saturday (praying for my test). But leisure time sometimes comes so...

OK, no more chat. This is chapter 5, I hope you like it. I didn't edit it much before submitting so please review if you find something improper. Thank you, don't give up on following this story ^^.

* * *

Chapter 5: Madness

The guardians of the palace appeared before TK, Matt, Kari, and Sora. They tied Matt hard, but TK still struggled to release his friend. "Mr. Takaishi, please step back." said one of the guardian. TK shouted, "I won't! Let him go!" while trying to escape from the guardian's grasp who wanted him to stay backward.

"Yes, he didn't do anything wrong! It's not him who hurt me, seriously!" Kari supported TK.

"Miss Kamiya, you do not know what really happened. We cannot trust any stranger from now on because it seems that a war will come," said Kari's personal guardian who also came to the rescue with the palace guardians, "And about stranger..."

Kari's guardian looked sharply at Sora. "Uh, this is not good!" Sora thought. She immediately flew away without a second thought. It was the right thing to do that time because the guardians attacked her after Kari's guardian gave a signal to capture her.

"We lost her, but at least we still get one." said the guardian. Matt was dragged to the wooden locked cart when TK and Kari ran to him in panic. "Mr. Guardian, please listen to me, he didn't do anything wrong! He and the phoenix even saved me from the real villain! Please let him go!" The two convinced the guardians, but they didn't care and locked the cart with Matt inside.

"Matt!" TK knocked the small locked door of the cart desperately, "I don't want to be separated from you again! Not again!"

Hearing this, Matt moved and leaned against the door. "I'm OK, TK. I'll be off for a while and will go back soon." He said in low voice and smiled, maybe because he wanted to show TK that everything would be OK, but he couldn't show it since TK didn't see his calming face. Fortunately, his words were enough, and TK stepped back after he said, "I'll be waiting patiently, Matt. Promise me you'll be back soon."

Kari held TK's hands. "Let's go home together, TK. Auntie Nancy must be very worried now."

TK nodded sadly. "Mom... How I miss her." He said to himself.

TK and Kari went home with Kamiya's carriage. Kari was escorted first. Before she got off from her carriage, she hugged TK and encouraged him with, "Don't let your hope fall into darkness, 'kay? Tonight, I'll pray for Matt's and Sora's safety."

TK nearly burst into tears because of Kari's kindness, but all he could express was a weak 'thank you'. Kari smiled, hugged TK once again, and then got off her carriage. "Darren, make sure you drive TK home safely." She warned her coachman, then entered her house after her coachman said yes. The carriage moved again to Takaishi's house.

For a moment, TK thought that he would arrive home in no time, but the carriage brought him to an unusual pathway. TK was aware of this and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Coachman, but I think this is not the usual road to my house. Why don't we take the usual path?"

"Because we're not going to your house, Takaishi." The coachman replied coldly without looking back to TK. The little angel gulped. "You...you are not... you're not Kari's..."

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Seal, the master of sealer, not Kamiya's coachman." He looked back and grinned to the trembling angel. From the side of the carriage, came out many thin long strings. TK jumped to avoid the strings. He succeeded; he got off from the carriage, but unfortunately, the strings were controlled by Seal's power, so the strings quickly followed TK and entangled him tightly. The little angel fell. "Uhh!" TK tried to free himself as he was dragged by the carriage.

Nancy was walking home from Numina Sancta in gloom. There was still no sign of the guardians who had been assessed to bring her son back. Only Kamiya's girl that had been found. "TK, where are you?" She let out a heavy sigh.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone sprang upon Nancy. Surprised, Nancy moved aside immediately. She widened her eyes as she saw a female werewolf in front of her. "How can a werewolf enter..."

"Surprised, huh?" The female werewolf cut Nancy's words and attacked. Nancy quickly activated a magic shield. "How can you enter the gate of Holy Alba?!" She asked angrily as she attacked back with summon magic.

The female werewolf smirked. "Look around, and you'll find the answer."

Nancy realized that she was circled by angry werewolves.

"This is a war!" The female werewolf laughed, then commanded, "Everyone, attack!"

Blood splashed. The night sky had been stained with red. That night, the werewolves started a war against the angels again. Why was it happened? The reason was deep underground.

Meanwhile, Matt was thrown harshly into the center of a deep underground room. He couldn't see or hear anything at first, but his ears started to catch some voices up there after a while. Frightening screams. Faraway sounds of running horses and broken chariots. Sounds and voices of war.

"The war seems fun! So sad that I can't join them now!"

Matt was trying to find the owner of that childish happy girl voice when a circle of candles in the room was lit up suddenly. Matt narrowed his eyes, but then widened them again. A beautiful girl appeared before him. Her silver hair rolled like sausage and tied with a blue ribbon. She wore a blue frilly dress with many ribbons. She smiled to Matt, but Matt knew who she was and shouted angrily, "Let me go!"

The girl laughed. "Hey, hey, the game hasn't been started yet!"

"What will you do to TK?!"

"You care for him that much? How touching."

"Answer me!"

The girl frowned. "You're so harsh! That's why I hate boys! Be a good boy and don't yell at me!"

The girl reached into her pocket, took out a candy, and threw it into her mouth. As she chewed the soft, alluring caramel candy, Matt felt he was stirred inside, like everything in his body were mixed and crunched. Matt coughed, and a thick red-black liquid came out continuously until he stopped coughing. "Ahaha, now is the game!" She smiled cheerfully as she snapped her fingers. A chair flew and landed behind her. The girl said as she sat on the chair, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Candy, the girl who controlled the guardians to capture you. Nice to meet you."

Matt gasped as he looked up and sharply stared at the girl. "You...must be...the friend of Lady..."

"You know her? She's my teacher, but unfortunately, now that she has passed away, there's no one to teach me useful magical techniques," she shrugged, "and I also lost the most alluring sweets in the world as she was gone. She's a great candy-maker."

Candy reached again into her pocket and took out some colorful candies. "I try to make some by myself, but I hope it tastes the same." She bit a candy, cut it into two by her teeth, and Matt screamed in pain. His right leg twisted, let out a dreadful 'crack'. Candy's eyes blinked in amazement. "So that's how it works! Now, I know why Lady said I will love this game. You never know what part will break when you eat a candy." She clapped her hands like a kid watching a circus.

Matt widened his eyes in fear. "She's happy while seeing me tortured... She's crazy..." He thought, "How can I get out from this?"

"Nah, let's see. What will come out next?" Candy closed her eyes and took a candy randomly. "She's closing her eyes... Now, it's time." Matt tried hard to stand on one leg and balanced his body. Then, he sprang upon Candy. It works! Candy fell from her chair and the candies scattered on the floor. "Ah! My candies..."

Matt bit Candy's neck, and that girl screamed again. "It hurts!" Candy slapped Matt's cheek so hard that Matt bounced off and hit the wall, made a loud sound. Candy stood up and walked towards her 'prey'. "Please show a little respect." She smiled when rubbing her bleeding neck, then threw a candy she had chosen before into her mouth and chewed it. Slow but sure, the chewed candy 'attacked' Matt. He turned pale as he hardly breathed. "Strawberry sweets made you unable to breathe... I must remember this," she took out a notepad from her pocket and wrote, "Caramel candy: stomach affecting, hard candy: twisted leg, strawberry candy..."

"Where..."

A low voice of Matt came out, resisting a painful breath. Candy lifted her sight from her notepad.

"Where's...TK...now?"

Candy laughed as she put her notepad back into her pocket. "Well, it's a secret. Should I tell you? Or not?" She tapped her index finger on her chin with a playful expression, "Ah, better tell you. However, you'll die soon and can't save him, right? Maybe, it's a kind of farewell gift."

Matt gritted his teeth.

"Now, if everything is in order, he is with Seal, one of my partner. The Octangel is so powerful that it can't be sealed by an automatic sealer, such as the ones in Lady's house, so we need manual seal, and Leader chose Seal to do this job."

"What will you...do with that...?"

"Using Octangel as a killing machine, that's Leader's idea. He made a team with me, Seal, Lady, and Jester as his members. We knew that sooner or later, dark power of the werewolves will arise, and preparation is needed for the war. But actually, I didn't expect the war to come so early; we even haven't sealed Octangel yet. According to our plan, we'll attack first using Octangel. That means an absolute victory, but your friendship with the little Takaishi ruins everything."

Matt had turned from pale to bluish. "My friendship with TK... It doesn't ruin anything..."

"Of course it ruins everything!" She laughed, "It ruins Leader's plan! Leader thought that Jester alone was enough to get TK, then the rest of the team would 'lure' Octangel out. But you, you came and rescued TK again and again!"

Matt smirked. "How powerful...I was... Affecting the whole team...of wicked angels..."

"Hmm, maybe you're right, but now, you're just a fallen junk, werewolf," Candy kicked Matt, still wore an insane smile on her face, "Satisfied with my story? The ending's more satisfying. Now, the war between the angels and werewolves is happening, and your beloved little TK is attacking the werewolves under the control of Octangel."

Matt widened his eyes. "Liar!"

"It's not a lie. The werewolf colony is enraged because we captured you, one of their 'ultimate' weapon, here. They're attacking Holy Alba, full-powered, but Octangel is more powerful, so I'm not very worried about the war. You know what's funny? TK didn't want to spark up a war, so did you, but your friendship sparks it up."

Matt was so exhausted and frustrated. He didn't know that such a little friendship made a great war only wanted to be together with TK. Only that. All Matt knew about friendship was that it brought happiness to all, not war. That was why Matt kept his friendship with TK, although it was against the fact that angels and werewolves were enemy.

"Hey, there's still one candy left! What a relief," Candy took out a red small bar of candy from her pocket, "It must be mint. What will happen if I bite this? Let's see..."

Matt didn't know what would happen to him and what would he do to save himself. His eyes slowly shut as he was out of breath.

Suddenly, the room was lit up by a big flame. "What-what is this?" Candy said with a shock. Before she even realized, Sora jumped upon her from the broken window. Candy screamed in pain and horror as the spark from Sora's wings touched her face and burnt it. "How dare you! Don't stop my game!" she said to Sora, but Sora pushed her in the big flame. "Don't hurt Matt more than that!"

Candy was thrown into the flame, but strangely, with burnt body, she still could stand up. "What creature is she?" Sora was frightened by the burnt zombie girl. Candy giggled. "I'm Candy, I only melt when I'm burnt. I won't die," she said and took the red candy bar on the floor, "It's my last candy. You know, sugar tastes better when it is burnt."

"Horn Shield!"

Candy was about to bite her last candy, but Nancy quickly attacked her with magical technique. Candy fell on the floor; her last bar slided near Matt. Matt, who hadn't fully unconscious, tried to move his body to get the candy.

"No!" Candy shouted. She ran towards the melted candy bar.

"My last candy!"

Matt bit the last candy bar and Candy stopped running. She fell, and didn't wake up again. That last bar was a heart-cruncher, so when Matt bit it...you know what happened.

The flame was gone. Matt choked; his breath turned to normal again slowly as Nancy healed him, but the thick layer of ash in the burnt room interfered his breathing. "Is he OK, Mrs. Takaishi?" Sora said, her eyes filled with worry. Nancy nodded. "It's just the ash. What a relief; he recovered so quickly despite his awful wounds." She smiled.

"You're..." Matt called, "...TK's mother?"

Nancy nodded. "I'm Nancy."

"Is there...cough, cough!" Matt choked again.

"Please talk slowly. Your breathing needs time." said Nancy while helping Matt breathe with her power.

"Thank you... but now, TK... TK's more important..." Matt shook his head and pushed Nancy's healing hands away, "Let's go find him..."

Nancy was touched by how this young werewolf was attached to her son. He was so different from the werewolves she fought with Sora before. The earlier werewolves loved to fight and show their power, but Matt was different. "OK, we'll go find him, but you must be healed first." Came out Nancy's calming words.

Unintentionally, tears rolled down from Matt's eyes. "Sorry..."

"Matt, why are you crying?" Sora moved closer to Matt.

Realizing the warm liquid rolling down his cheek, Matt wiped his tears away, but it was useless since the other kept coming out. "I made TK in danger... I couldn't protect him... And our friendship sparked up this big war, caused you many troubles... I'm so sorry..."

"That's not true," Nancy shook her head, then held Matt's face, "It's not your fault. It's the villains' fault. You had saved my son's life many times, believed in him as he believed in you; how can it be a sin?"

Sora held Matt's hand. "Trust your friendship with TK, Matt," she said, "and trust TK, too."

Matt nodded, showing his certainty, and smiled. "Thank you, everyone," he shakily stood up and Sora quickly helped him, "I'll struggle for this friendship until the end."

* * *

That's it. i'll be back to my bioscience slides again... *sigh*

Ahaha, don't mind me, please read n review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6:Fate

_Back again with me ^^ With this chapter uploaded, there's only a chapter to go to finish this story! *happy* XD _

_Anyway, I'm not sure of the use of 'milady' for addressing Kari... If you find anything improper, please review._

_Here you go, chapter 6 :) Reminder: This is not the ending. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. It's a masterpiece of Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

Chapter 6 : Fate

Kari breathed heavily when she saw many werewolves trying to break the guarding magic dome surrounding her house. Her trembling hands clutched onto the window edge. "Are you sure they won't break the dome, Elen?" She asked her personal servants. Her servant nodded.

"Why...all of a sudden...this attack..." Kari mumbled, expressing her thought and feelings randomly. Elen held her little lady's shoulders. "The werewolves always start a war, even if the angels don't do anything. Yes, it's the nature of werewolves: trouble-maker." Elen said with hidden anger towards the werewolf. Kari stooped. "But,...is it impossible that we, the angels, who began this war? Maybe, maybe an angel of Holy Alba attacked one of the werewolves secretly..."

"That's impossible, milady. Angels are light-bringers, symbol of kindness... Starting such a big war is against the fate of angels, isn't it?" Elen shook her head in certainty.

Suddenly, from north, bright purple light flashed between the whole flock of werewolves. Kari and Elen stepped backward from the window, covering their eyes. The light became dimmer about a minute later. Kari and Elen opened their eyes again and both saw eight-winged TK outside the dome, slashing every single werewolf with a light sword. Elen smiled. "That must be Octangel!" she said, "Oh, thank goodness, The Holy Power finally comes out and saves us... Milady?"

Blood. _That red thing stained TK...again?_, Kari gulped, frightened by how TK slashed the werewolves. Maybe, the werewolves were sadistic, but it wasn't a reason for killing them sadistically. "No..." she whispered, "Stop it..."

"Milady, what's wrong?" Elen said confusedly when Kari moved backward step by step.

No. TK must be stopped. Octangel must be stopped. Kari ran downstairs, then towards the door. "Milady, don't go outside! It's dangerous!" Elen tried to stop her, but Kari didn't care. She opened the door and ran outside. Elen finally binded Kari's legs with magical rope. " Let me go!" Kari's power 'exploded' a little and broke the rope. Kari blocked Elen's way with her magical seal. "Ah!" Elen stumbled and fell, her legs stuck on the magic seal Kari opened. Kari was unstoppable. "Lady Kari, don't..."

Kari couldn't hear anything more. Her mind stuck to TK.

Kari walked out from the magic dome and stood up between TK and a werewolf without any fear. She stopped TK from slaying the werewolf by outstretching her arms in front of the werewolf.

"Go away, girl," a heavy adult voice came out from the little angel; it was Octangel who actually talked, "I get to eliminate the evil behind you."

"The Great Octangel, I am sorry to interrupt you, but I can't see TK killing anymore. He hates killing, and he must be very frightened if he regains his consciousness and sees blood all over his body. Would you mind to stop?" Kari said, still outstretched her arm.

"Evil must be eliminated, no matter what. The werewolves are evils, so they must die."

"He's right, kid," the werewolf behind Kari smirked, "You better go back to your mom, hiding, or you'll die in my hand."

Kari turned to the werewolf. "Mr. Werewolf," her plain tune surprised the werewolf a little, "Please answer me honestly. Why are you attacking Holy Alba?"

"It's clear!" the werewolf grinned, showing his sharp canine teeth, "We come to kill you angels and free one of our cubs from you!"

Kari's eyes widened. "'Cubs'? An angel took one of your children?"

"A kid in the flock had been captured by you, angels! So go away or I'll kill you for a revenge!"

The werewolf was about to slap Kari, but Octangel did it first. "Ah!" Kari was sent flying, but someone caught her. Kari looked up. "You're...Matt, aren't you?" Kari smiled weakly, "Thanks for saving me..."

"Are you alright?" Matt asked. Kari nodded. "Good." Matt handed her to Nancy, then turned back to the road, where TK, or Octangel, stabbed the last werewolf. Matt was shocked, his heart beat faster. He knew that it was Octangel who killed one of his flock there, but Octangel took TK's form, and it was still too painful to see your friend was killed by your best friend. Getting his mind shuffled, Matt ran towards TK with an angry fist and gritted teeth.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Sora tried to stop him, but Matt pushed her away rudely. Sora's heart ached to see her friend being mad. "Stop that! You're not going to kill TK, are you, Matt? He's your best friend...no, he's YOUR BROTHER!"

Sora's shouts didn't work. Matt had already been driven by anger and sadness of losing his 'family'. Sora tried to chase him, but failed because a magic dome parted her from Matt. "You can't save him now, girl," Seal suddenly stood up in front of Sora, ready to attack, "The show is now beginning."

Sora felt her leg binded by a magic power. "Can't move? Then, face your end." Seal launched a powerful attack. Frightened, Sora closed her eyes. Fortunately, still holding Kari, Nancy stepped forward and guarded Sora. "The ones making trouble with my son and his friends must be killed." She said coldly when attacking back. A personal battle had just begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the magic dome, another fierce fight between Octangel and Matt was happening. Matt attacked brutally without even thinking of TK's safety when Octangel attacked in more calm but deadly way. Matt was finally overwhelmed by the Holy Angel's Power.

"Why are you so obsessed to kill me?" Octangel asked.

"Because you kill my friends. My FAMILY!" Matt stood up again and sprang upon Octangel. His claw scratched Octangel, splashed blood. Octangel stepped backward, his new wound was rather painful, but he quickly healed himself. Octangel used a light punch, sent Matt flying for a few seconds before hitting the magic dome.

Octangel stood up in front of Matt, ready to kill him, but from behind, he was attacked by the leader of werewolves. "Canid!" Matt widened his eyes, never felt this feeling of gratitude when seeing Canid's coming. "Sorry for waiting, kid." Canid smirked. The two were attacking the powerful angel and they finally came into a balanced condition.

"Darkness only brings up destruction, and destruction brings up sorrow. Darkness must be eliminated, at least from Holy Alba." Octangel said with a blank expression. Matt was stabbed by an imaginary blade through his heart. Matt was part of the darkness Octangel told. Was that why his friendship with TK didn't bring any long-lasting happiness, even for himself?

Within a second, when a sudden gloom drowned Matt inside his own darkness, Octangel opened a Death Gate, a seal used for 'destroying evil', and pointed it towards Canid. Canid couldn't move; slow but sure, the magic of Death Gate turned him to a stone. "Matt!" He called, asked for help, but Matt could only stare at him in horror; Matt was petrified by the scene in front of him. Canid was finally turned to stone completely and destroyed by the Death Gate into pieces of 'soot' - pieces of darkness.

"Now, it's your turn." Octangel pointed the Death Gate towards Matt, but darkness slowly crept out from Matt's body and grew into a huge ball of power surrounding him. With that, and uncontrollable tears, Matt jumped and destroyed the Death Gate. Having much of his power destroyed by Matt's darkness, Octangel fell on his, or TK's, knees. "You...you're the last darkness to be destroyed..." Octangel gasped.

"You can't kill me... You...uh...can't..." Matt fell too. Octangel stood back and walked towards dying Matt. His purple sword shone. Matt stared the holy angel with flame of fury in his eyes. This angel... This creature who used to be called by 'holy angel'... He killed the only family that Matt ever had, only for the existence of 'light'. What was light actually? Was killing darkness the best way to bring a bright light? Matt couldn't think about it again. He only knew that he was the last werewolf living, that this Octangel killed the other werewolves, and Octangel must pay for it. Matt, who used to adore the bright light shining from TK, was now enraged and seeing light as a thing he must destroy.

"Uuuh..."

A voice of a little boy moaning slowly rised in the air. The blank dark eyes of Octangel turned baby blue...TK's pure and lively eyes.

"Please...please...Great Octangel... don't kill my friend..." he asked wearily to his other self, a tear rolled down his cheek and the others were ready to roll down. Matt gasped. "T...K?"

"M-Matt..." The little angel finally sobbed, "Sorry...sorry for killing...your family...your whole family... I couldn't...control myself...Sorry..."

The baby blue eyes turned back to their dark counterparts. Octangel again conquered TK's body, strengthened his 'attachment' to TK's soul under the control of Seal, and lifted his sword.

"Can't you see?" The little kid's voice rised again, his right eye turned baby blue once again, "Your task is to destroy darkness, so you can't destroy him..."

"Why not?" Octangel replied.

"He has light. Bright light. Look carefully and you'll find something nice." TK's smiled a pure smile and Matt's heart ached for having an intention to kill him before. "T...K..." he said absentmindedly, "just kill me...if you want to..."

"No, this little kid's right," Octangel said, "Too much light to be destroyed."

"But the exploding darkness before... It's me..."

"It's not you, but your sadness and anger. You are a light, Matt." The blond angel smiled purely again, his left eye was now baby blue, too. He ran towards Matt and hugged him, rising Matt's guilty feeling. "TK... Stop it... You know, I nearly killed you before this..." He said slowly.

"I love you, no matter what you have done to me before," TK looked up, his blue eyes met Matt's, "my big brother."

Matt didn't say a thing, just hugged TK back with a thank-you smile on his face and silent tears. The magic dome broke into pieces as Nancy and Sora defeated Seal outside. "TK!" Nancy ran immediately as soon as the dome broke. Sora and Kari followed her with a smile of relief. The fight ended...

..but not so soon.

Unexpectedly, TK stabbed Matt with light sword, right through the young werewolf's chest! Kari immediately closed her eyes and hugged Nancy, scared. Nancy widened her eyes in disbelief, while Sora shouted out, "Matt! NO!"

Matt looked upon TK, his consciousness faded. "TK...why...?" He asked in low voice. TK's eyes darkened once again. He stood up and pulled out his sword from Matt's chest without caring Matt's painful moaning. Matt clutched onto his chest, then fell; blood stained the ground. Nancy and Sora knelt near Matt, tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh God, he's bleeding too profusely... This is not good..." Nancy looked at her healing hands, "..and my power is out..."

Kari looked upon suffering Matt, then to Octangel. She slided from Nancy's lap. "Auntie... let me help you..." She placed her small palms on Nancy's palms, then a dim pink light came out slowly, giving some magical power to Nancy. Sora cried, her tears fell continously on Matt's wounds. "Why... We had defeated Seal, but why..."

"Because I'm still here."

Someone in black long robe appeared. He spread out his black wings. "You..." Matt struggled to resist the pain, "...Leader..."

"Leader? So he must be the main cause of all these..." Sora stared at him angrily. Kari blinked several times and, finally, cried silently. "Uncle Mike..."

Nancy, Sora, and Matt was very surprised to hear Kari's word. Uncle? "Kari-chan, it's so unfortunate for us to meet here in an improper situation, but still nice to see you again." Mike shrugged.

"Why do you do these?" Kari asked shakily, "You hurt TK. You also hurt his friends. Hurt his mother. And hurt me..."

"I do this because I love this village and the power of light guarding it. It will be destroyed if the power of darkness..." he pointed the dying Matt, "...still exists."

"I doubt you understand well what 'love' and 'light' really are. If you do understand, then you must care for TK's safety, TK's personal and friendship, and the light hidden in the werewolves."

"I do care your TK, Nancy. Look, he isn't harmed. And about the light of werewolves... I still don't get it clearly. What light? Darkness is darkness. There's nothing hidden between those two fierce eyes." Mike said coldly. Sora immediately shouted, "Phoenix are good eye-readers! I'm one and I can see love within Matt's eyes!"

Mike laughed. "Oh, is it? I don't even know phoenix still exists. Anyway, the fate of the werewolves is being the bearer of darkness, while the angel's is the opposite. So sad that dark bringer will always also bring destruction, and there's no other way to save the world except killing them, ALL. Don't you want to save the world? Even this little angel..." he pulled his controlling power out of TK, dragged TK backward a little, "...wants to save the world from darkness, and he did it well."

TK was back to his true self again. In front of him was Matt lying on the ground with Nancy, Sora, and Kari around, trying to heal. Seeing so much blood covering Matt's chest, TK gulped. Leader held TK's shoulder. "You did it, TK. As you wish, the dark power is now being eliminated."

TK froze. "What was...happened?"

"Look at your hands, and you'll know."

TK looked at his hands as commanded and get shocked. He held a light sword, which was slowly fading as Octangel's power was sealed back. And his hands...they were red and wet. A sharp smell of murder choked TK a little. "I...killed...Matt?"

"Yes. Well, actually, I took over the control of Octangel after Seal died, so it was not really you who killed that werewolf."

"Uuh.." TK felt his head ached, so he held it, "Uuuuhh..."

TK's world shattered into million pieces. Flashbacks ran through TK's mind wildly. When Matt caught him as prey, when Matt spared his life, when Matt saved him and was wounded thousand times for him, when Matt smiled and helped him metamorphosing, when he smiled...When he smiled...

_"Don't give up, you tell me earlier, right?"_

_"Promise me, you'll grow up to a great angel."_

_"I'm OK, TK. I'll be off for a while and will go back soon."_

"From the beginning, you had a big mistake, TK," Mike giggled coldly, "Befriending a werewolf, befriending the source of darkness, is the worst thing I've ever known. So this is a small punishment for you, but don't worry, you'll be rewarded as a hero for Holy Alba..."

"You don't understand..." TK cut Mike's words, "You don't understand a thing about Matt and me, also about light and darkness..."

For the first time, a black cloud surrounded TK: darkness. It was a huge black cloud that swallowed power. Mike froze as TK stared at him with fierce eyes, but instead of Octangel's eyes, it was TK's own eyes. "You don't know a thing!"

The purple light sword came out again, shone brightly more than before, but after a while, the black cloud also surrounded it. TK was about to attack Mike. Anger, sense of revenge, sorrow, everything...Everything he wanted to spill out were mixed in the sword. Nancy wanted to stop him, but she couldn't move. She must ensure that Matt was alright, but she knew the darkness growing from TK's heart could devour his son. "TK! Don't..."

Blood splashed. Matt, in an unbelievable speed, ran and stopped TK one-handed, while his other hand stabbed Mike's heart. "Urgh! How...how dare you..."

Before Mike could finish, he changed into millions of soot particles. He died.

"What a..shame... Leader isn't... as tough as... we think..." Matt panted, then turned to TK and smiled, "Right, TK? Please don't...let yourself...fall...into darkness.."

The darkness around TK faded as he cried. "Matt..."

Matt fell to the ground once again. "Matt!" TK quickly hugged the bloody werewolf. Matt coughed, blood dripped from his mouth. "T...K..."

"Please don't move or talk any further!" Sora knelt down beside Matt and cried. Kari and Nancy also cried while healing Matt, but Matt's earlier move worsened his wound to an incurable point. Also, all their power got sucked up by the earlier battle.

"I can't...I'm sorry, I can't heal you...kid..." Nancy touched Matt's face with her damp (from wiping her tears) hand. "Matt... I'm sorry...I can't help..." Kari repeated her words through her sobs. Sora cried more. "My tears...didn't work...on you...I'm very sorry... Matt, please survive..."

And of course, TK cried the worst. "I've killed you, Matt...I've killed you...I'm sorry...I can't control myself... Don't ...die...Just don't...leave me here again..."

Everyone cried for Matt, asked him not to leave. Matt froze because of this, realizing that although his fate was bringing darkness, but his leave wasn't totally expected. There were still some people who loved him with their whole heart. And he deserved it because of all his efforts lately. His efforts to guard the light. His efforts to guard his friendship. A small light in Matt's soul grew and shone his life and he thanked God for it. He smiled.

"Everyone..." Matt felt his chest was torn harshly by time, "...Thanks... It's a relief...to be with you...at the very end..."

Everyone surrounding Matt walked closer, saying 'don't go', 'please survive', and others meaning the same, but Matt couldn't hear it. The pain consumed him without mercy every second, so he mustn't waste the time to say goodbye. "Sora...thank you...for showing the love...inside me..."

Sora shook her head, forced herself to smile. She must be strong. She mustn't cry in front of her best friend. Her dying best friend.

"Kari, Mrs. Takaishi...thank you for...healing me...Your power...so comforting..."

Kari held Matt's hand, didn't want him to leave, while Nancy smiled a little and said, "You're welcome, kid..."

Matt choked. "Matt!" TK panicked and got little more closer. Matt forced himself to giggle a little. This was just what he wanted; getting TK close to him to hear his goodbye whisper.

With his last power, Matt kissed TK's forehead, then smiled.

"TK, thank you...for everything."

Matt's hands slumped limply on the ground. His breath was out. His eyes shut. Forever.

Small pool of tears was formed and covered TK's eyes, but he wiped it immediately. He hugged his dead friend tightly and said through his hidden sobs. "Goodbye, Matt... I'm happy to be your friend. No, your little brother. Your little brother of different blood. Thank you for everything, too..."

* * *

_That's it! At first, I don't want any sad ending or death scene, but when listening to 'Kasih Tak Sampai' by Padi (Indonesian band), this death-scene idea suddenly popped out. The song told about two lovers who can't be united and I thought it was a representative song for this story, although Matt and TK aren't lovers. _

_Thank you again for reading, reviewing, and following... One chapter to go ! XD_


	7. Chapter 7:Change

_I'm back, now with a true ending. I hope that this ending is not bad for the readers. One of my problem is easily starting a story, but don't know how to end it, haha. With this chapter uploaded, it means that 'Inseparable' is done, but I still appreciate all coming reviews to improve this story. And one more info: Tai's here, despite his family name is not Kamiya (sorry for changing your family name, Tai :3)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

Chapter 7: Change

4 years later...

This was TK's first day in junior military academy. He looked around and saw many older angels, who were also new students of the academy. Yes, although the other new students were around 15, but TK was just 12 at that time. He showed potential in fencing and was also able to open some powerful magic seal, so he was undoubtfully accepted by the school despite his age. Unfortunately, because of this, some new students felt that he was still unfit to be accepted.

"Is he accepted just because there's an Octangel in his body?"

"In the test day, he used his Octangel to maximize his magic seal."

"He doesn't have any potential, actually."

All they said were not true, at all. Octangel was Octangel, and TK was TK. If TK used Octangel to help him, the whole field where the selection test was held would sure be destroyed. TK remembered what his mom said before he moved to the dormitory, "The first day always be the hardest day. Whatever they say about you, remember: they don't know a thing."

_They don't know a thing_, TK ensured himself while some new students looked at him from the corner of their eyes. The tall blond angel kept walking confidently through the corridor. He must be in the auditorium before 8 am for the academic year opening ceremony. He didn't want to be late.

"You know what? There was once a rumor about him."

"What rumor?"

"About a betrayal he arranged. He was still 8 when he befriended a werewolf. He used that werewolf to spark up a big war 4 years ago."

"Huh, he's not more than a disguising traitor, is he? With his innocent face and youth, he can trick everyone."

TK balled his fist. _No, I'm OK_, TK resounded it through his heart, _They don't know a thing, especially about Matt_. TK took a deep breath. The memory of Matt still left him a pain, as excruciating as when he hugged Matt for the last time.

"Hey, kid!"

Someone suddenly placed his palm on TK's shoulder. Surprised a lot, TK stopped walking and turned his head. An older boy, maybe around 15, with spiky brown hair and a look-at-my-white-shiny-teeth smile, walked behind TK, still placing his hand on TK's shoulder. He then walked beside TK and said, "Morning, are you Takeru Takaishi?"

TK simply nodded. "Nah, then nice to meet you," he shook TK's hand, "I'm Taichi Ishida, call me Tai. I'm your roommate."

"Nice to meet you, too." TK smiled nervously. He didn't get used to befriend older angel. Some teen angels older than him were not so friendly and respectful to the younger ones. But that spiky boy there...

Smack! "Ouch!" TK nearly fell because of a powerful smack on the back Tai gave him. Tai quickly helped him to stand up. "Oops, sorry!" he laughed, "Too much power. I just want to cure your 'first-day anxiety'."

TK blinked several times. "How do you know?"

"Well, I was once having that kind of anxiety too, but when my close friend smacked me on the back like that, my anxiety was gone."

'Once'? "Ah, are you a second-grader?" TK asked, slightly ashamed with his earlier thought that Tai was also a new student.

Tai nodded. "The academy assigned me to watch you. I know why: as the youngest but most talented student, there will be much difficulties you will face."

TK smiled, now a little bit relaxed. "Thank you. I don't even think about getting someone watching me like this. You must be one of the talented too; the others who are the same age with you are still first-graders, while you have stepped forward."

Tai smiled that shiny smile again, slightly blushed. "I entered this academy at 14, not so young if compared to you," he said, "You are the one with talent, so show it to the older ones and they won't underestimate you again."

TK's face lit up. "OK."

One simple meeting with Tai lessened the uneasy feeling TK had. Maybe the academy wouldn't be that hard.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, the students went to their classes, so TK was parted from Tai. TK sat alone at his desk, reading a book of fencing Kari gave him. There was a small bookmark Kari made on the page. Everytime his eyes fell on the dried jasmine Kari used as decoration for the bookmark, TK smiled slightly. He remembered a few minutes before he went to the academy.

_"TK!"_

_"Kari!"_

_The teen-aged angel girl panted in front of TK. "You don't say that you leave today!" She said, her face got damp with tears, "You said that you'll leave two days after this!"_

_TK smiled sadly. "Sora sent me a letter from the academy, saying that school will start sooner."_

_Kari looked at his eyes for a few seconds. TK gulped. He would not cry in front of his friend, but it was too sad to leave Kari when she knew he would leave earlier. Kari was too close to him, too kind, and too...beautiful. A memory of her would never faded, and it was painful. _

_Suddenly, Kari's face lit up with a smile. " I knew sooner or later you'll leave..." she handed a book to TK, "...Please take it. A gift for you."_

_TK blushed slightly and took the book. "Ah, thank you..." he said in low voice, "_'Fencing: Brief History and Techniques Mastery', 10th edition_."_

_Kari wiped her tears. "Maybe, it will help you in the academy. Most new students trust it for guide."_

_"Thank you so much, Kari," he said, surprised and touched, "I don't even know about that. And I...don't give you anything for your medical study..."_

_"Who says you don't give me anything?" Kari said, confused TK, "Just to see you smile is a gift for me, because from that smile, I know you'll be OK in the academy."_

_The two froze for a while, staring at each other, then averted their eyes in the same time, blushing. TK opened the book and saw a bookmark there. "Is this a bonus, Kari?" he lifted the bookmark._

_"I made it myself. Don't you like it?"_

_TK giggled. "Well, a bookmark with a dried flower decoration in a fencing book is pretty unique, you know." He said and Kari widened her eyes. "Oh God! I forgot that it's a boy book..."_

_"It's OK, Kari," TK closed the book, placing the bookmark between the middle pages, "as long as it can bring our memory together."_

_Kari smiled, then nodded. "Take care, TK."_

"Hey, junior." Someone called. TK lifted his sight from his book. Some new students called him by 'junior' several times that morning to tease him. "Oh, look at this: how diligent!" One of the big boys took TK's book and read it (actually, only turned the pages) randomly, and saw Kari's bookmark. "Guys, look! I found something interesting!" The boy said while showing the bookmark to others. TK wanted to punch the boy's nose so much, but the memory of Kari's gentleness calmed him. "Please place it between the middle pages and give me the book."

The other boys laughed. "Hey, is it yours? So pretty. Fit a girl like you!"

"Please give it back to me." TK hid his anger.

"Nope. You'll need to fight us first!"

TK stood up and, with a quick move, took back his book. He sat and read the book again. "How...how can he..." The boys behind amazed by how TK took back his book from the strong boy. Unfortunately, the strong boy got angry. "Go to hell, kid!"

With another fast move, TK avoided the attack and stood beside his desk. The strong boy fell to TK's desk. Some boys laughed at the strong boy, who now stared at TK angrily. TK still read his book and said calmly, "Don't break the table. It's the property of the academy."

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, a magic seal opened under TK's leg, and TK was unaware of that until he got binded by the seal. TK widened his eyes and looked at his binded legs, and then turned his sight behind. Someone laughed; he must be the strong boy's friend, and he was the one who binded TK.

"How can a weakling like you is accepted here?!" The strong boy punched TK, now succeeded. TK fell, his book slipped from his hands. His right face was bruised and rather painful, but it didn't make TK retreat. TK guarded himself from the boy with his palms, caught his opponent's heavy fists and hardly pushed them away.

_TK has grown up. He has grown stronger_.

"Stop if you don't want to run 17 laps circling the practice field."

The deep young voice stopped the strong boy. Everyone sat back to their own desk, including TK. The teacher had arrived.

Wait. TK widened his eyes. Was the young boy standing in front of the blackboard really his teacher? Teacher was used to be a grey-haired old man, or at least, someone aged the same as TK's father if he was still alive, not a 15-years-old boy.

Besides, this guy resembled Matt, so much, only his hair was longer and his face looked more mature. That was why TK nearly choked when he saw his teacher.

"Is there something wrong?"

TK got his focus back to the class, seemed confused.

"Yes, you," the young teacher pointed at TK, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"N-nothing. Just..surprised. I am very sorry for disturbing, Sir." TK stooped. He mustn't stared at the surprisingly young teacher too long; it wouldn't be polite, although the appearance of the teacher was much too attractive to everyone.

"It's alright. Now, let me introduce myself. I am Yamato Ishida, lecturer and coach for the first semester."

TK let out a sigh of relief. The teacher was Yamato, not Matt.

* * *

A month passed. That morning...

"Man, something's wrong with you," Tai touched TK's forehead, "Your fever gets worse."

"I'm OK, Tai. Don't worry." TK pushed Tai's hand away.

"Don't tell me you're OK! Yesterday, you said 'I'll be OK', but now, you're getting worse. Don't take any class today. I'll tell your teacher."

"But I can take care of myself. I know my limit. This class's important, please let me..."

"No, you don't. Stay on bed. I'll go get your medicine and breakfast."

So, half-hearted, TK stayed on bed while waiting for Tai. He covered his eyes with his right arm, shielding himself from intense morning ray. "Well, although I have a fever, I'm OK." he said to himself as his arm touched his warm forehead. His face reddened from the fever and he got an annoying headache since last night.

TK took too many classes this month. He pushed himself hard to get good marks at every classes, and he did it, but he didn't realize that he needed rest. The teasers kept going, made things worse to TK as he used to keep his anger for himself, building a stress tower. A homesick was on top of all; he missed his mom and Kari, although he didn't confess it to anyone, even Tai.

And Yamato Ishida reminded him of Matt.

* * *

Tai had gone to his class. TK was still lying weakly on his bed while he heard a knock on the window glass. TK slowly stood up, feeling rather annoyed, but his mood was drastically changed when he saw Sora outside, carrying letters. TK smiled while opening the window. "It's unusual to see you here, not in the post room."

"Yes, I see you lying here so I better take a shortcut...wait. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing," Sora touched TK's cheek, "You got a high fever!"

"Sora..."

"Don't push yourself too hard, TK. Matt will get angry with me..."

"Don't mention him again, Sora!"

Sora lost her balance and fell backward, but she managed herself to fly again and held the edge of the window to help her stay flying. "TK... I'm sorry, I don't mean to..."

TK froze for a while,then smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry, too. Just being a little moody lately," he rubbed his wet forehead, "So, is there any from Mom or Kari?"

"Ah, yes. One from Kari, one from your Mom...uh, two actually: a letter and a bottle of medicine. And the last one...do you still want to accept it?"

TK seemed confused. "What's the last one?"

"Matt's letter."

Wind blew gently as TK held the glass window shakily. He left Matt's one and only letter at home because if he brought it to the academy, he thought that it would distract his study. But his mom delivered it back, thinking that TK left it by accident and delivering it made TK better. Actually, what TK did was leaving the memories of Matt away, but he couldn't because remembering Matt helped him to survive through the tough academy. Remembering how strong Matt was, how he protected others (especially TK), made TK believe that the world wasn't as tough as we thought if we have at least something-someone to love and protect.

TK opened his palms while smiling purely. "Give me all the letters."

* * *

_Hi, TK. I don't think I'm good at writing letter. A phoenix who sent you this taught me to write. And through this letter, I want to apologize. _

_Werewolves and angels, as you know, are two different worlds. At first, I thought that light in angels and darkness in werewolves used to confront each other, but after meeting you, and after what happened near Purgare Lake, I know that even the angels have darkness inside them. I want to apologize because I can't always protect you from the darkness near you._

_Hope that we're just in the same world. World of light and pure angels, because it's rather annoying to find that although we're 'separated' by the powers inside us, we're inseparable._

_Take care, TK._

_Thank you for everything._

Matt's messy writing told TK everything Matt felt, although it wasn't long. With the rolled letter in his hand, TK fell asleep. A slight smile lit up his reddish face.

* * *

Yamato and Tai entered TK's room. Hearing the door opened, TK stirred. A blurry image of Tai and Yamato appeared.

"Sorry for waking you up, TK. I bring Yamato here to cure you." Tai said.

TK nodded weakly.

Yamato sat beside TK, holding TK's hand to check his pulse. Not good; too fast. TK also breathed more frequently. While checking TK's temperature... "39,50 C." He mumbled.

"How is he, Yamato?" Tai asked his adoptive brother worriedly.

"I must get another medicine for him from The Center Clinic," Yamato said in low voice, "The medicine in dorm's clinic won't work against this."

"Is he that bad?"

Yamato smiled. "Don't worry too much. Just take care of him and I'll be back from The Center Clinic with his medicine."

Yamato was about to leave, but Tai stopped him. "Wait, Yamato. Take a look at this."

Yamato turned back. Tai held a bottle of medicine he wanted to get from The Center Clinic. "Seems like his mom sent him this." Tai said.

After examining the label and the liquid medicine inside the small bottle, Yamato nodded in certainty. "This is the right medicine."

Yamato helped TK drink his medicine. TK coughed a little after drinking the liquid, then lay his head back on the pillow. "Thank you..." He forced himself to thank his teacher. Yamato nodded.

_Hold on, TK. Please hold on..._

"I'll go get some water. Yamato, please take care of him." Tai said.

"Yes, be back soon. He needs it."

Tai left.

TK's eyes slowly shut. Yamato was relieved to see TK sleep, but a minute later, TK moaned.

"Uuuhhh... Matt..." TK trembled, he held the letter more tightly.

Yamato sighed. Delirium.

"Hey, kid. Wake up." Yamato shook TK's body a little, but no result. TK saw a blurry image of bloody Matt in his dream. "Nggh..." He became more uneasy. Couldn't see TK tortured in nightmare, Yamato whispered to TK.

"Hey. Thank you for keeping my letter."

TK was aware of this voice, despite his drowsiness. Although it was a little heavier, but TK remembered clearly this calming tone. This wasn't his lecturer Yamato Ishida. "You...?" TK asked confusedly. Yamato smiled and held TK's hand who clutched the letter.

"It's me. Matt."

The door was opened. Tai brought a tray with two oranges, jug and three cups on it. "I get some refreshments for us, Yama... Hey, what are you doing, silly? He can't breath!" He shouted in panic when Yamato covered TK's face immediately after Tai came in. "He got a flu and before you came in, he sneezed. Something came out from his nose...yeah, you know what, and he don't want you to see it. Get a tissue or something for him, and also...some pills for flu from the dorm's clinic."

Tai widened his eyes, then laughed. "For a second, I thought you'll kill him!" The brunette searched the drawer, took a pack of tissue and threw it to Yamato, "I'll go to the clinic. Clean your nose, TK!"

Tai came out again and Yamato uncovered TK's face, only to see TK's ashamed and damp face. "I'm not...sneezing..." He said. Yamato laughed. "I know, but it's the only way to hide your crying face from Tai."

TK was surprised to hear that. Yamato, no, _Matt_ knew TK didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Matt. He had a pair of pristine white wings on his back, white angel robe covering his shirt, and...light. Light of a pure angel. "How can...you...be an... angel...?" asked TK weakly against the wave of unconsciousness. Matt shrugged. "Don't know. One day, I woke up in Tai's house. The family said they found me in front of their house, wounded and covered in black soot, so they helped me. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, or another personal identity, so they decided to adopt me after giving me a new name, Yamato. I knew something was lost from me, but I didn't know what until I met you, TK. That day, when I first saw you again, I remembered everything."

Warm liquid uncontrollably dripped one by one from the sick angel's eyes, although TK had struggled to stop crying. Matt couldn't see the 'little' angel suffer more from fever and hidden feelings, so he smiled and said, "Just cry. I know you have grown, but it's OK. For me, you're still little TK." Matt ruffled TK's hair slowly. There were so much thoughts and feelings inside that hot head. TK had really grown up and faced many problems, and now it was time to release everything.

TK held Matt's hand. "Don't...leave... again..." asked the younger blond angel hopefully. Matt nodded and TK smiled. TK's eyes slowly shut and a moment later, he fell asleep in peace. Thinking that Matt was still there even after he was asleep relieved his sickness a bit.

Matt wiped the sleeping angel's tears with his palm. He felt TK's grip tightened a little, didn't want him to go.

"I won't leave you again, because now, we're inseparable, little brother."

* * *

THE END

_Thank you for everything, as Matt said in the story :). Yes, I thank everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or added my story to favorites (especially LILFOC, Zen, Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine, blitzer99). I'm a beginner and you boost my spirit to improve ^^ I'm sorry I didn't send any PM or something...I hope my story will be enough. Thank you again, and as I said, you can still review this, so please read n review everyone :3_


End file.
